What The Rest Of The World Had Forgotten
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Another Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP request: A progressionof Natasha and Clint's relationship from close friends to lovers... Rated for the smut (Seriously, do I write anything else? ;) and language... Do not read if you're underage,I'm not responsible for scarring you if you don't head the obvious NC/17 rating ;)


**Fanfic:****What The Rest Of The World Had Forgotten, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:****4,265.****  
****Summary:****Another **_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_** request: A progression of Natasha and Clint's relationship from close friends to lovers... Rated for the smut (Seriously, do I write anything else? ;) and language... Do not read if you're underage, I'm not responsible for scarring you if you don't head the obvious NC/17 rating ;)**

_**October 2008...  
S.H.I.E.L.D. New York Base...  
Exact Location Unknown...**_

Natasha gasped as she suddenly sat up, panting heavily as she tried to convince herself that she was no longer in her past... that she was alive and safe and at S.H.I.E.L.D. next door to her partner/ best friend's own S.H.I.E.L.D. based apartment. The red haired beauty collapsed back onto her bed as she regained her breath, sighing as she closed her eyes, thinking of anything but the red head.

She bit back a groan as her thoughts went to her partner; his well built arms from years of training and archery, his almost six pack that she was thankful was hidden somethings from a healthy amount of thin fat, his calloused fingers... "_Ugh... you've got to be kidding me_," the red head groaned in her mother tongue as she felt a tinkling in her lower regions as she thought about the possibilities of how good her partner would be with his hands.

Natasha turned her head to look at the alarm clock on her beside locker, groaning as she read the bright red letters. '_03.49... great..._' the red head thought to herself as she sat up and climbed out of bed, heading towards her kitchenette to get a glass of water.

'_I wonder if Clint's still awake,_' Natasha thought to herself as she drank the glass of water. Taking a risk decision, the red head decided to head to her partner's room, knowing from past missions that she slept better when her partner was in the same room as her. '_God he's gonna kill me,_' the ex-Russian thought to herself as she pulled on a hoddie she had stolen from Clint months ago after her brought her in.

Clint groaned as he slowly woke up, slowly opening his eyes as he felt a presence in his room. He slowly reached under his pillow for one of his guns before the presence spoke.

"Relax Clint," Natasha whispered as she made sure his door was close. "Is it alright to be here?" the red head whispered as she made her way closer to the bed but not too close, unsure if he wanted her to be here.

Clint nodded and motioned for the red head to get closer to the bed by pulling back the covers back, inviting her to the bed.

Natasha slowly climbed into the bed after Clint signalled for her to come over to the bed. "What's wrong Nat...?" the archer whispered as he pulled the comforter over them, watching his partner carefully as she rested her head on the pillow beside him, her eyes resting on the multiple scars on his chest which he had received during their last mission.

"I couldn't sleep," Natasha whispered childishly, bracing herself for Clint to laugh at her.

"About the Red Room?" Clint whispered as he raised his hand to brush a few of the spy's long curly red hair out of his face, watching her carefully as she actually let shock show on her face. "You're my best friend and partner Nat... I know you better than you think," he added as an explanation, smiling at her softly as he cupped her cheek tenderly.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she slowly nodded, waiting for Clint to tell her to get out of his bed and room, not wanting anything to do with her. But his actual response surprised the ex-Russian.

"What can I do to help Nat?" Clint whispered, scooting closer to her but not too close so he wouldn't scare her off.

"Can I stay here for the night...? If that's okay with you," Natasha whispered hesitantly, nervous of her partner's response.

"Sure, of course... If there is anything else you need just tell me and I'll do it," Clint whispered with a soft smile as he slowly retracted his hand, resting it on the pillow beside Natasha, making sure that she knew he would not try to take advantage of her.

"If I have a nightmare... Please wake me up," Natasha whispered as she closed her eyes, knowing she was safe with her partner only a foot away from her.

"Anything for you Nat," Clint whispered softly watching the woman of his dreams for a moment longer before following her example and letting sleep take over his body.

This became a nightly occurrence; Natasha would come to Clint's room every night and Clint would just pull the comforter over them, the two getting closer to each other every night - but neither were willing to cross the line, afraid that they would only have their hearts broken if they even tried.

_**30th November 2008...**_

Natasha quietly slipped into her partner's bed, watching the archer's eyes flutter open before he reached over with his hand to grasp hers in greeting. The red head smiled and squeezed Clint's hand back but didn't let it go, waiting for her partner to pull his hand back but he never did.

"You okay?" Clint whispered as he gently interlaced their fingers, opening his eyes to look at the red head with a concerned look.

"I'm okay Clint... just nightmares..." Natasha whispered as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his pillow.

"Okay," Clint whispered, knowing to not push Natasha more than she was willing to go from the previous week where he had asked too many questions that resulted in Natasha leaving his room and not returning for three nights in which the archer had not slept peacefully. Nor had the red head. They were now too used to the other in the same bed, knowing that they were safe with their partner.

"Thanks Clint," Natasha whispered as she smiled slightly, curling closer towards the archer, sighing slightly in content as their heads rested on the same pillow, the two assassins comfortable with breathing in each other's breath.

"_No problem my Spider,_" Clint whispered softly in Russian as he tightened his fingers around hers before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, sighing in content as he slowly let sleep take over his body as he knew the woman he loved - and who had been taking over his dreams since he saved her fifteen months ago - was safe in his arms.

_**24th December 2008...**_

"You do realise it's Christmas Eve Nat..." Clint whispered as Natasha crawled into his bed like she did every night since the decisive night not two months ago.

"I'm aware... And it is bloody freezing in here..." Natasha replied as she crawled under the blankets of Clint's bed and under the half conscious man's outstretched arm, curling into his protective hug. "Don't you have any heating...?" she added as she curled into his touch, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes... But why bother when you're just gonna climb into the bed with me and the body heat provided," Clint replied as he opened his eyes to look at her with a soft smirk.

"Stop thinking with your dick..." Natasha whispered as she snuggled further into his chest, smirking when Clint grunted his disagreement at her statement.

"How would I be thinking with my dick when I have my extremely beautiful partner and best friend... Who I've been dreaming of being with since I saw her give money to a poor orphan girl in the slums of Budapest when the woman in question was running from her own prison?" Clint replied, making Natasha pause in surprise at his words.

"You want me because you saw me give money to an orphan fifteen months ago...?" Natasha whispered as she leaned back slightly to look at the archer with a shocked face.

"Yeah... Because it proved that I was right... The _Black Widow _may be a part of you... but it's only a mask you wear to protect yourself," Clint whispered before taking a chance by leaning forward to press his lips against Natasha's softly.

Natasha moaned into the kiss as Clint pulled her closer to him, his left arm wrapping around her waist while his right cupped her cheek. The red head slowly wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, deepening the kiss as her hands threaded through his short spiky sandy blonde hair.

"Clint?" Natasha gasped as said man broke their kiss and brought his lips to the underside of her jaw, sucking and nipping her weak spot tenderly.

"I love you Natasha... I don't care if you think that '_love is for children'_... The rest of the world we live in has forgotten what it is to have something - someone - to fight for... to really have someone to fight for..." Clint stated as he slowly pulled away from her skin to look her in the eye. "_I love you Natalia Alianova Romanova_," he whispered in Russia, making Natasha pause in complete surprise at his words.

"Why me Clint...? You could have any woman in the world... Why me?" Natasha whispered as she looked Clint dead in the eye, still not willing to believe that someone like Clint could want someone like her who had so much red in her ledger.

"Because I know you're real... Not someone fake... Someone I can trust every aspect of myself with," Clint replied, smiling at her lovingly as he leaned back down to press his lips to hers chastely but affectionately. "I love you because you trust me the same way... because you know that you don't have to wear a mask around me... You know that I will risk everything I have and am to keep you safe," he added against her lips before he slowly pulled away from her to brush a few stray locks from her face.

"Clint... I love you too," Natasha whispered when she finally let it sink in that Clint truly cared for her in the same way she cared for him... that he loved her like she loved him.

Clint grinned at Natasha happily as he leaned down to press his lips to hers softly, the red head bringing her hands to the nape of his neck, deepening their kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

Natasha moaned sinfully into the kiss as Clint rested one hand on her hip while the other rested in her long curly red hair. The archer slowly broke the kiss as the need to breathe became too much, the couple panting heavily as the archer rested his forehead on hers.

"Clint... what happens now...?" Natasha whispered, her voice still breathless from their make out session.

"I want you Nat... Not just as a one night stand or something to scratch an itch every now and again... I want to be with you," Clint whispered as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, smiling at her lovingly before adding nervously, "That is if you want me too..."

Natasha returned his soft smile and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I want to be with you too Clint... I trust you... And I love you," she whispered softly before moving her head to kiss him chastely.

"Can I make love to you?" Clint whispered as he slowly broke the kiss to look at her carefully.

"Clint..." Natasha started nervously, unsure of what Clint's reaction would be to her next statement. "I've never... never had sex before..." she whispered, making the archer pause in surprise at his partner's words.

"Seriously...? Not once...?" Clint whispered as he slowly pushed some of her hair out of her face. When the red head nodded shyly, Clint brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "I love you Nat... Whatever you want Baby... whatever you want... I won't push you," he whispered as he broke the kiss.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and caught Clint's again softly. "I want you Clint... I want to make love to you," the red head whispered into her partner's mouth.

"Whatever you want me to do Nat," Clint whispered as he slowly broke the kiss and brought his lips to the under side of her jaw, sucking and nipping on her skin passionately, marking her as his. "You're mine Nat..." the archer whispered as he slowly pulled away from her skin to inspect his work.

"Possessive much...?" Natasha teased as she brought her lips to just under Clint's jaw, sucking and biting on his Adam's apple, leaving her own mark. "And you're mine," she whispered as she slowly pulled away.

"Nope... just making sure that everyone in SHIELD knows that we're taken... And no one will take your place..." Clint whispered as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly as he slipped his hands under her shirt, slowly undoing the buttons while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Natasha reached down and caught his wrists, making Clint pause in concern that his actions may have scared her. "Can... we... can we take this slow...?" she whispered hesitantly, making her lover smile at her softly.

"Of course Nat... Whatever you want," Clint whispered, leaning down to press his lips to hers softly, kissing her lovingly as he let her take over the removal of their clothes, the red head slowly taking off the archer's before she turned to take off her own.

When they were both left in their underwear, Clint smiled at his lover and took her hands in his, interlacing their finger affectionately as he slowly and gently claimed hers, smiling as the red head moaned into his mouth as he slowly slid his tongue into her own.

Natasha moaned as she slowly broke the kiss, pushing Clint up slightly so she could reach around her own back to undo her black sports bra. Clint reach around with her and took her hands in his, making her guide his own to undo the strap, the twenty two year old smiling at his partner softly at the pleasantly surprised look on her face.

"I love you Nat..." Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, smiling at her softly as he kept his eyes on hers, Natasha smiling at her lover as he slowly pulled her bra off of her body while the archer kept his eyes on her, making sure that she was comfortable with his actions.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she slowly brought her lips to Clint's while she dragged her hands slowly down the hard plains of her lover's back, mentally mapping each and every scar carefully in the process.

Clint gently lay Natasha down on her back as he continued to allow her to trace the scars on the plains of his back while continuing to kiss her softly and slowly, telegraphing each and every one of his moves as if approaching a spooked horse.

Natasha growled slightly at Clint's slow movements before deepening their make out session herself, realising that her lover was allowing her to dictate the way they would go, the archer unwilling to do anything that he thought would scare her. "Please... Clint... I want you to make love to me," the red head whispered as she broke the kiss and brought her lips to her partner's ear, nipping and slowly taking the lobe into her mouth.

Clint nodded and brought his lips to her neck, sucking, kissing and nipping on the skin lovingly, marking her as his as he slowly made his way down her body, making sure that Natasha was okay with each of his movements as he gradually came to her chest, pausing to look at the ex-Russian for her permission.

Natasha smiled at Clint and slowly nodded, giving her lover her approval for him to begin to pleasure her in an intimate way that she would only wish to allow him to give her.

Clint returned her smile and slowly lowered his lips to her breasts, sucking and kissing her pale skin as he leisurely came to her right nipple, running his tongue gently over the rapidly hardening areola as he locked his stormy grey eyes on her emerald green ones, making the red head moan at the sensation of his hot tongue on her cool body.

Natasha moved her head back in pleasure, her hands resting on the nape of Clint's neck, massaging the tanned skin there as the archer worked his lips and tongue over her chest, nipping on her skin affectionately every now and again while he switched between her breasts, working her pale skin to a point where it had been littered with at least four large love bites.

Slowly, Clint began to move his way further down her body as he brought his hands to her tits, massaging them firmly with his archery roughened digits, tugging on her nipples teasingly every so often, making Natasha moan his name sinfully in return.

Natasha tensed as she felt Clint bring his hands down to her thighs, gently pushing them apart so he was face to face with her soaked panties. "Relax Nat... I'm not going to hurt you... I want to make you feel good," the archer whispered as he massaged the insides of the red head's tensed thighs, looking up at her as she gazed down at him. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do Nat... But will you give me the chance to make you feel good...?" he whispered, keeping his eyes on her as he waited for her to give him the go ahead.

Natasha bit her lip nervously before she finally let herself relax, knowing that her partner would not hurt her. The red head slowly nodded at her partner, making Clint smile up at her softly as he slowly pulled her soaked panties off of her body, tossing the material haphazardly over his shoulder as he massaged the insides of her thighs lovingly.

"So you are a natural red head," Clint whispered teasingly as he noticed the short - barely there - pubic hair on his partner's mound, earning him an half hearted, amused smack to the back of his head, the archer chuckling as he noticed the deep blush on his lover's face.

"It's not hard to tell that you've been thinking of that a lot," Natasha replied, raising an eyebrow at her lover who smiled up at her just as he pressed a butterfly kiss to just under her belly button lovingly.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't... I've been dreaming of making love to you since the night I brought you in," Clint whispered, making Natasha pause in surprise at his next words. "And since I haven't been with anyone in around seventeen/ eighteen months, I've had to take very long showers from every night that I've dreamed of this moment," he whispered softly, watching her carefully.

"But you've had offers?" Natasha whispered as she cupped Clint's check lovingly as she watched her lover pepper kisses along her thighs while keeping his eyes on hers.

"Yeah but I'm a sniper... I was able to wait until I got chance to be with the woman I love," Clint whispered as he brought his lips to the inside of Natasha's left thigh, sucking and nipping on the skin as he massaged her muscles strategically

"Oh god... please... fuck..." Natasha moaned sinfully as Clint brought his lips to just under her sex, sucking and nipping her skin until there was a purplish mark on her pale skin.

"What's wrong Baby...? Is it too much for you?" Clint teased as he tauntingly as he slowly ran two digits along her soaking slit, grinning as he partner gasped his name in a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like the feared Agent Natasha Romanoff and _Black Widow _who she was to everyone else.

"Please... Clint don't... tease me..." the red head begged, panting heavily as she watched her lover slowly kiss his way up to her entrance, the archer teasingly running his tongue along her slit and grazing her clit, never enough pressure to ease the pleasurable ache in between her thighs.

"Tell me what you want Nat... Tell me what you want me to do," Clint whispered as he slowly pushed two digits inside her entrance, making the red head arch her body upwards in pleasure as he prepared her for his length.

"Please... Clint... Make me cum... Put your tongue on my pussy and make me cum," Natasha begged as she tossed her head back, panting heavily as she felt Clint teasingly brushed his lips against her lower lips.

"As you wish..." Clint whispered, slowly wrapping his lips around her clit as he curled his fingers against her G-spot tauntingly as he kept his eyes locked on Natasha's face while he pleasured her.

"Fuck... oh God... yes," Natasha moaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure, moaning her lover's name as he added a third and fourth finger inside her cunt, curling and scissoring his digits against her G-spot, making Natasha moan and buck her hips towards him, begging the archer to make her cum for him.

Clint grinned as he nipped playfully on his partner's bundle of nerves, sending the red head over the edge, the red head screaming his name as she came hard around his fingers, her juices spilling over his face as she collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as Clint slowly pulled his fingers from her entrance, slowly cleaning her juices off of them and licking up his rewards before slowly kissing his way up her body until he reached her lips, kissing her slowly, grinning when she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongues.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered as she slowly broke the kiss, smiling at the archer softly as she reached down to tug on the waistband of his boxers, smirking at him knowingly as she felt his cock twitch through the fabric of his boxers. Slowly the red head pulled his boxers length as she saw just how big her partner was. "Clint, you're at least ten inches... How the hell did you keep this a secret...?" the red head whispered softly, raising an eyebrow at her partner as he blushed deeply at her words.

Clint only pressed his lips to Natasha's and shrugged, kissing her softly as he reached into his bedside locker to look for condoms.

Natasha stopped Clint's search for condoms by placing her hand on his wrist, making the archer pause in surprise at her actions. "Are you clean...?" the ex-Russian whispered softly, smiling as her partner slowly nodded, watching her carefully. "Then we can bypass the condom if you want... I'm on a two month shot - and before you ask, it's compulsory for SHIELD agents unless they have a valid reason not to... Personally, I don't want some piece of plastic between us as we make love," she whispered softly, making Clint smile at her softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Nat..." Clint whispered softly as he slowly reached between them and grabbed his cock, gently positioning himself at her entrance, waiting for her to tell him it was okay.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she leaned up to press her lips against his while she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his full ten inches inside her, the red head wincing in pain as her lover broke her hymen, the archer stilling immediately at her flinch.

"Nat...?" Clint whispered worriedly as he watched Natasha bite her bottom lip in pain, the twenty two year old bringing his left hand up to brush away the tears he knew Natasha would be unwilling to show anyone but him, gently leaning down to kiss her.

Natasha sighed as she finally felt the pain begin to subside, being replaced by pleasure at the sensation of her lover's full ten inches inside her for the first time. "You can move Clint... Just... please be slow," the red head whispered hesitantly, waiting for Clint's breathing to level out, showing that the archer had been using great signs of restraint to prevent himself from moving until she was ready.

Clint nodded and brought his lips to Natasha's as he slowly began to pull out of her until only an inch of his cock was still inside her before slowly pushing back inside her, the two assassins moaning and groaning each other's names in pleasure at the sensation of Clint's slow thrusts inside her entrance.

Natasha broke the kiss, panting heavily as she threw her head back in pleasure as she felt her walls quiver and clench around Clint's member as he rocked her closer to her climax. "Fuck... Clint... I'm close..." the red head moaned as she rolled her head to the side while Clint brought his lips to the crook of her skin, immediately finding her sweet spot as he marked the skin, making Natasha call out his name in pleasure at the sensation.

"I am too Nat... You're so fucking tight... I'm gonna cum inside you... I'm gonna fill you up," Clint whispered into the crook of her neck, his voice horse and husky from effort of not climaxing right there and then.

Clint's husky voice and seductive words sent Natasha over the edge, the red head practically screaming Clint's name as she came hard around him , pulling the archer into his own climax, roaring her name as he spilled his seed inside her, collapsing on top of her as the two agents slowly came down from their highs together. Clint rolled onto his back to prevent himself from crushing Natasha with his weight and just when the red head thought he was going to get out of bed and tell her to leave, her partner surprised her by pulling her so she was practically lying on top of him, his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around her waist.

"Natasha...?" Clint whispered when they finally regained their breathing, the archer bringing his lips to press against her temple lovingly.

"Mmmm... yeah...?" Natasha whispered as she rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck, waiting for her body to regain it's abilitie, the red head still worn out from her lover's abilities in bed.

"Merry Christmas Baby," Clint whispered softly as he slowly brought his lips to kiss her lovingly.

Natasha smirked as she pushed Clint onto his back and brought her lips to his ear, "Merry Christmas to you too Clint... But Love, we'll have to make a list of the nicknames you are allowed to call me."

Clint smirked up at Natasha happily as she leaned down to press her lips against his. "Whatever you want Nat..." he whispered against her lips happily, smirking as the red head grinned before moaning as she felt him begin to reharden against her stomach.

"We're gonna busy all night - and day - Clint if we're gonna do what I want," Natasha whispered as she kissed him deeply.

_Let's just say Clint and Natasha had a very busy (and active) Christmas all over Clint's SHIELD apartment ;)_

**Guys, this is your Christmas present so I hope you all liked it... Merry Christmas and Happy New Years :)**


End file.
